The Players/Episode Summary
A few months later, Paige and a man are passionately making out on a beach when Cassie appears, upset and armed. Paige begs her to stop, but Cassie shoots them dead. She remarks that they finally look good together before walking off with a bag. Suddenly, Jake yells cut, revealing them to be on set for his new indie movie "Stealing Georgia". Cassie asks if they need to reshoot to make her look more badass but Jake says she's fine as she leaves. Jake and Paige share a selfie and a kiss, where she decides to post it. Jake, however, is concerned since he thought she was keeping them a secret, but Paige says they're in a good place. Jake agrees as well. All of a sudden, her picture instantaneously goes viral and receives a ton of backlash, since she didn't choose Rainer. At a seaside pool, Rainer is walking by when a bikini-clad woman asks him to put sunscreen on her back. He complies, and she inevitably turns their conversation sexual when a man comes up to him, telling him he has visitors and to pee in a cup. Rainer sarcastically asks her if he annoys the shit out of her as well. She responds its rehab - everything does. Alan and Nina are excitedly talking about Omaha when a concierge comes, saying Rainer agreed to see him but not Nina. She complains that's he's only overstaying in rehab to punish her and to delay production on "Locked". But the concierge says it's his choice, to which Nina snaps and tells him to shut up. In a brief moment with Alan, she tells him to inform Rainer that he will pull the plug on the movie on Monday if Rainer continues to stay. At a restaurant, Jake is telling his friends a story of his friends' boss being hit by a bus, saying they can't using her house for filming anymore. Paige tells him they can shoot in another location. Suddenly, a ditzy waitress named Vera comes with their food. She remarks to Cassie that she noticed her vagina commercial during a showing of "Jeopardy". Jake asks if she watched it with her grandma, leaving the waitress feeling judged. Paige is still receiving hate from her picture, to Jake's amazement that he's a GIF and Cassie's advice to post a puppy picture. Paige worries that the mediastorm will cause the movie to bomb, or worse - stop production since Rainer isn't out of rehab and she'll be known as the girl who won the lead part in ancient that never came to be. Jake says it's alright - they still got his movie. Cassie says it's for the best for them. They give a toast to the movie. At the rehab, Alan tells he tried therapy for his second wife. Rainer asks how that go - apparently she forgave the third wife from breaking up their marriage. Rainer asks him why he keeps getting married, to which he replies that it makes them happy. Alan then gets serious - the movie lost its insurance and the studio is eating up its cost every day. If he ends production, Nina's career is over. Rainer, however, tells him it isn't his problem. Alan says Nina thought she was doing the right thing, but Rainer replies that he is where he needs to be, and that is never the set of "Locked". Harper, still in a bikini, comes over and asks Rainer about a yoga session later. He bows yes, and she leaves. Alan, checking her out, blurts that he needs to be in rehab. On "The Real", Adrienne Houghton and Jeannie Mai Category:Summaries